C'est bien la première fois
by Gleek'Ana
Summary: Petit One-Shot Finchel, sur la musique de "Fix You" de Glee pour ceux qui veulent ! :) Enjoy !


« Je n'ai jamais embrassé ou été embrassée par un garçon, et j'en souffre. »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle nous regarda tous un par un et baissa la tête. J'eus la sensation que ses yeux se posèrent plus longtemps sur moi que sur les autres.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression.

Nous étions huit dans notre groupe, ainsi que la professeure de français. C'était la journée de la vérité, aujourd'hui nous devions chacun nous livrer, en quelque sorte. Ce soir nous dormirions ensemble sur le sol du préau, du self pour les seconde, du gymnase pour les terminales. Et maintenant l'exercice était simple, expliquer en quelques mots ce que nous souhaitions vivre. L'un parlait de son concours de piano, l'autre son voyage au Pérou. Et au milieu de ceux-ci, elle, qui parlait de son premier amour, elle, m'avait touché.

Kurt me jeta un coup d'œil, l'air de dire : « C'est maintenant si tu veux agir ». Il avait raison. Mais cela demandait un tel courage. Ce n'était pas faute d'amour, oh ça je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aime, cette fille debout au centre de la pièce. Elle qui est si belle avec ses cheveux ondulés lui tombant gracieusement sur les épaules, ses yeux sombres, son nez qu'elle déteste mais que j'adore, tout ça qui fait qu'elle est unique. Beaucoup de personnes la trouve jolie mais l'évite à cause de son caractère trop fort. C'est vrai qu'elle parle beaucoup, qu'elle est prétentieuse mais elle a de l'ambition, pas comme tout ces autres du lycée, elle a la passion, la flamme de la vie en elle. Et c'est tellement agréable.

« Merci Mlle Berry pour votre jolie intervention, vous pouvez allez vous rasseoir. Dit la professeure

- Non, attendez ! »

J'avais parlé au delà de ma pensée, et maintenant tout le monde m'observait, ce qui savaient, avaient un sourire en coin et les autres semblais curieux de voir la suite. Alors je me levai nerveusement, tirant sur les pans de mon pull. Je regardai le sol, j'avais peur de croiser son regard, peur d'y voir quoique ce soit de négatif, marquant une quelconque déception.

J'arrivai devant elle, relavai la tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle semblait surprise au début, mais finit par ce détendre, elle posa sa main sur mon torse en baissant la tête tandis que je me dégageai. Elle leva les yeux, rougissante. Je souriais bêtement comme un enfant fier de lui.

« Alors, quelle impression ça fait ? »

Elle se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille.

« Quand on aime le garçon, c'est tellement merveilleux. »

Nous nous séparâmes et allâmes nous asseoir, mais je ne pus la quitter des yeux. Je ne voulais manquer aucune de ses potentielles réactions.

La professeure appela un autre élève, le cours continua tranquillement. Chacun se remettant de ce que nous, ou plutôt je venais de faire. Intérieurement, j'explosai de joie, je me tournais vers Kurt qui souriais doucement. Il me vit et leva son pouce discrètement. J'étais heureux tout simplement.

La sonnerie retentit et chacun se leva pour sortir de la salle et aller préparer son sac de couchage. Je sortis et attendis Rachel. Elle passa la porte en me regardant, avec son petit sourire moqueur en coin. Elle se mit devant moi mains sur ma taille regardant fixement devant elle, soit mon pull. Elle demanda timidement si nous pouvions alors nous considérer comme un couple. J'acquiesçais.

Elle leva les yeux me faisant son plus beau sourire et je lui pris la main. Nous arrivâmes au préau toujours lié et chaque regards se détournèrent vers nous. Je sentis Rachel se crisper alors je lui embrassai la tempe et chuchotai des mots apaisant à son oreille. C'est à ce moment là que je me fis sauter dessus par Puck me hurlant des félicitations à l'oreille, puis vint Mike, Sam, et les autres et j'aperçus même Kurt au loin, qui me souriais. Il savait, lui, que j'aimais vraiment Rachel, ce n'était pas comme avec les autres filles.

Nous mangeâmes ensuite ensemble au self tous ensemble, avec Rachel. J'étais tellement content et tellement fière que mon sourire idiot resta collé à ma figure jusqu'à ce que je me glisse dans mon duvet. Je m'allongeai et regardai Rachel s'endormir doucement après m'avoir offert son joli sourire. Je fermais alors les yeux, j'étais calme et serein. C'est bien la première fois.


End file.
